Visiones
by peste21
Summary: Serie de drabbles: cap 5 Mako resintio cada instante en que la Avatar salió con su hermano, por lo que su ira y su celos saldrán a flote de una manera muy particular (advertencia:raiting m) . Korra/Mako
1. crimen y castigo makokorra

Hola a todos, hace tiempo que no escribía nada, y para desempolvarme escribí este pequeño drabble, espero que les guste, y si les gustó, no olviden mirar mis otros fics de la Leyenda de Korra: "el bosque", " sensatez y esperanza", "guardián", "inevitable" y "la decisión", espero que les guste.

* * *

_**CRIMEN Y CASTIGO**_

Se suponía que Mako tan solo se encontraba dando un paseo por aquellos rincones de la isla del Templo del Aire que aún no conocía,después de todo, llevaba años observando aquel lugar desde su ventana, y siempre había soñado con conocerlo.

Para Mako, la isla del templo del aire era algo más que uno de los tantos sitios importantes de Ciudad Republica. El maestro fuego había crecido en las duras calles, y nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para soñar con lugares mágicos y misteriosos, ni con personajes cargados de espiritualidad como el "Avatar", todo lo contrario, si el chico quería sobrevivir, debía mantener sus pies firmes sobre la tierra y olvidarse de fantasías infantiles.

Sin embargo, cuando los hermanos se mudaron a la arena de pro control, Mako recordó las viejas historias que le contaba su papá acerca del Avatar Aang y de cómo este había salvado el mundo, desde entonces, cada vez que veía el Templo del Aire el muchacho deseaba poder ver de cerca aquel lugar, y averiguar si realmente había algo especial en él.

A pesar de las buenas y puras intenciones de Mako, había terminado en la parte más inconveniente de la Isla: el bosque que estaba en la parte de atrás de los manantiales en los que se bañaba la familia de Tenzin. Por su puesto, el primer instinto de Mako fue correr en la dirección contraria, pues lo último que quería, era ver al maestro Tenzin en ropa interior, a decir verdad, el solo pensamiento le causaba nauseas. Pero, pronto una voz femenina llamó su atención.

— ¿Está suficientemente caliente el agua, Korra? — preguntó Pema desde el interior de la casa.

— Sí, Pema— respondió la chica.

Al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Korra, una curiosidad casi morbosa se apoderó de Mako. El chico se acercó cuidadosamente y se escondió con mayor cuidado entre las ramas de los arboles, a pesar de que su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que aquella no era una buena idea.

— _Solo es un vistazo, de seguro no le hará mal a nadie_—susurro la parte poco sensata del cerebro del chico.

En ese momento, el sonido del agua seguido por un largo suspiro llamó la atención de Mako, de seguro se trataba de Korra quien ya se había metido en el baño. El maestro fuego dio otro par de pasos adentrándose aún más en los arbustos, y pudo ver con mayor claridad la figura de Korra moverse al borde de la pequeña piscina de agua.

Pocas veces Mako había visto a Korra tan relajada como se veía en aquel momento, en realidad, solo lucía de aquella manera cuando estaban entrenando para un partido, pero, últimamente lo único que veía en ella era preocupación y confusión por todo el asunto de los igualitarios, por lo que no pudo evitar alegrarse al saber que ella era feliz.

En aquel instante, Korra se levantó de la tina dejándole ver su silueta bañada sol de la tarde, no iba a mentir, ella era hermosa, y su piel húmeda parecía lanzarle una silenciosa invitación a tocarla, el chico sabía que no podía hacerlo, irónicamente, él mismo la había rechazado unas semanas atrás, aún así, el pensar que ella le estaba prohibida la hacía aún más deseable. Cuando era niño, Mako había escuchado el relato de un mortal que había sido castigado al ser descubierto observando a una diosa mientras ella se bañaba. Por un momento, el maestro fuego se sintió como el protagonista de aquella historia, solo esperaba que la Avatar no lo sorprendiera, pues él sabía que ella sería aún más inmisericorde que la diosa de la historia.

En ese momento, Mako se alertó al sentir algo de movimiento cerca de él.

— ¿Hay alguien por ahí? — preguntó Korra mientras tomaba la tolla que tenía en uno de los extremos de la tina y se cubría ligeramente con ella.

La chica frunció el seño y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacía los arbustos, mientras que Mako sufría un ataque de pánico. El chico no sabía qué hacer, si escapaba, causaría mucho ruido y de seguro ella lo descubriría, pero si permanecía en aquel lugar, también lo encontraría.

Finalmente, Mako tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidió esperar su destino con resignación, con la esperanza de que Korra no lo mataría. De repente, un lémur saltó desde los arboles hacía el baño por lo que la chica se relajó nuevamente.

— Oh… solo eras tú — exclamó Korra mientras que se agachaba al nivel del lémur y le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

Korra caminó lentamente a la piscina en el centro del baño, se quitó la toalla, se sentó en el borde de la tina y comenzó a acariciar al lémur nuevamente, mientras que este mordisqueaba una fruta. Sobraba decir que aquella imagen era completamente hermosa, por lo que el maestro fuego siguió mirándola descaradamente mientras que ella tarareaba una canción.

Mako la observó completamente maravillado, parecía una criatura casi mágica, una especie de ninfa del agua o algo así. De repente, un extraño sentimiento de orgullo se apoderó del muchacho, probablemente, y a juzgar por la obvia ingenuidad de la maestra agua, él era la primera persona veía el cuerpo de Korra, quien resultaba será nada menos que "la Avatar", y por un momento, el chico volvió a sentirse como el protagonista de aquella antigua historia, si tan solo él pudiera acercarse a ella… si tan solo fuera libre para tenerla…

El maestro fuego negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como si tratara de sacar de su cerebro aquellos pensamientos. Él tenía a Asami, y no podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de ella, después de todo, la chica había perdido a su papá un par de semanas atrás, por lo que aún lo necesitaba.

En aquel instante el sonido de una risa volvió a llamar su atención hacía el baño, y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente se trataba de Korra quien estaba muy concentrada jugando con el diminuto lémur. Mako se empinó cuidadosamente para tener una mejor vista, y una ola de calor lo golpeó repentinamente en la parte baja del estomago mientras que su estúpida y hormonal mente de adolecente se perdía en fantasías que involucraban a Korra en toda clase de posiciones en tanto ella repetía una y otra vez su nombre como si se tratara de una plegaría. _Mako, Mako, Mako…_

— ¡Mako!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — susurró una furiosa voz femenina mientras lo tomaba fuertemente por la parte superior del brazo. Mako se volteó y se dio cuenta de de que se trataba de Pema quien lo observaba con sus expresivos ojos verdes vibrantes por la ira.

— Yo… yo y-o no… no…— balbuceo el chico sin poder pronunciar más de una palabra coherentemente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a violar la intimidad de Korra de esta forma? — preguntó Pema malhumoradamente mientras le apuntaba al rostro con el dedo y lo sacudía ligeramente como si estuviera regañando a uno de sus pequeños hijos. — Korra es la única que puede darte el permiso de verla desnuda, y tú debes respetarla, ¿entendido?- preguntó, mientras que Mako la miraba un poco aturdido.

— ¿Entendido? — repitió Pema al ver que él chico permanecía sin darle una respuesta ya que se encontraba demasiado asustado para hacerlo.

— S-si— murmuró Mako.

— ¿Hay alguien allí? — gritó Korra desde el baño al sentir movimiento entre los arbustos.

— Solo soy yo — respondió Pema maternalmente— me olvide de un par de toallas. No te preocupes, sigue bañándote, querida.

— Oh claro, gracias Pema— respondió Korra alegremente.

Nuevamente, la mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró lejos de allí, hasta que llegaron a la parte de enfrente del templo, en donde Pema le golpeo fuertemente la parte de atrás de la nuca. Mako nunca se hubiera imaginado que una persona tan pequeña pudiera tener tanta fuerza.

— Ouch… — se quejó el muchacho mientras se frotaba el sitio en el que ella lo había golpeado.

— Ahora…— empezó nuevamente Pema — debes ir al comedor y me esperarás allá mientras yo busco unos ungüentos.

— ¿Ungüentos? ¿Para qué? — preguntó Mako con curiosidad.

— Estabas escondido en un arbusto venenoso, dentro de un par de minutos tendrás urticaria, así que debo comenzar a tratarte para que no te duela… tanto— dijo Pema con expresión preocupada en su rostro.

La mujer se marchó dejando a Mako solo y confundido. En ese momento, el chico sintió como si algo le quemara la piel del brazo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ligeramente enrojecido, por lo que el maestro fuego sonrió de lado descaradamente y murmuró:

— Aún así valió la pena…

* * *

Bien chicos, eso fue todo, los dejo, pero pronto estaré subiendo otro drabble, que les adelanto, será un borra, y ya lo tengo escrito :3… y lo publicaré la próxima semana, en fin, como siempre, los invito a que me dejen sus comentarios, prompts o lo que quieran, en fin… adiós.


	2. el reto Boilin-Korra

Hola a todos, les traigo el segundo drabble de esta serie, y antes que nada les agradezco por sus comentarios, la verdad es que había pensado en que mi próximo capitulo debía ser un korrasami que estoy escribiendo, pero como ustedes pidieron un makorra les prometo que así será. bueno, sin más, los dejo con el capitulo...

* * *

**_EL RETO_**

Había llegado una noche más en Ciudad República pero esta no era como las demás, ya que aquel día, Korra, el resto del "equipo Avatar" y la familia de Tenzin habían sido invitados a una de las tantas galas de beneficencia que ofrecía la clase alta de la ciudad.

Por su parte, Boilin se paseaba a través de los invitados buscando a alguna cara conocida entre la multitud. En seguida, el chico se topo con Korra quien se encontraba sirviéndose un plato de comida.

— Oh… hola Korra— la saludó Boilin.

— Hola— respondió la chica sin prestarle mucha atención, ya que se hallaba muy concentrada tratando de decidir que platillo quería probar primero. Boilin sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que la Avatar tenía el ceño fruncido, como si se tratara de la más difícil decisión de su vida.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Korra de improvisto al darse cuenta de que el chico la miraba.

— De, d-de nada — tartamudeó Boilin nervioso, pues sabía que si Korra se daba cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella, seguro lo mataría.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — preguntó nuevamente Korra mientras tomaba un plato para él y se lo entregaba con una suave sonrisa.

Al ver la expresión de Korra, Boilin sintió que temblar sus piernas ligeramente. Habían pasado meses desde que su hermano y la Avatar hubieran comenzado a salir, pero sus sentimientos por ella seguían tan fuertes como el primer día en el que la conoció, el maestro tierra había luchado contra ellos, pero, sencillamente, no podía olvidarse de ella.

Para empeorar las cosas, Korra y Boilin habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, lo que había resultado en que se unieran cada vez más, y en que los sentimientos del maestro tierra se salieran de control.

Todo había comenzado un par de meses atrás, mientras que Mako se encontraba trabajando durante el día. Korra lo había visitado en el nuevo apartamento que compartía con su hermano y lo había invitado a almorzar en el restaurante de la tribu agua al que habían ido en su primera cita, después de eso, sus salidas se volvieron más y más frecuentes, tanto, que Boilin se hubiera atrevido a decir que Korra pasaba más tiempo con él que con Mako. Pero, lo peor había ocurrido dos semanas antes, cuando la Avatar le pidió al chico que la acompañara al Reino de la Tierra, después de todo, él no tenía partidos pendientes con los nuevos "Hurones de fuego", así que tenía tiempo libre, parecía una buena idea, desafortunadamente, su hermano no pensó lo mismo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? — preguntó Korra juguetonamente mientras que le ofrecía la charola con mayor insistencia.

— No, solo pensaba en la comida, todo se ve delicioso— dijo Boilin mientras tomaba el plato de las manos de Korra y le echaba un vistazo al buffet.

— Korra…— comenzó Boilin mientras servía la comida — ¿Dónde está Mako? — preguntó.

— No lo sé, probablemente está hablando con alguno de sus jefes, como sea, creo que está ocupado— contestó Korra casualmente con la boca llena, mientras seleccionada un par de bocados de su plato.

— ¿Estás molesta con él? — preguntó Boilin, quien de inmediato se arrepintió de hacer esta pregunta.

— No— respondió Korra enseguida, y con la mayor sinceridad — ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Mako solo está trabajando, él finalmente encontró algo que le gusta, y no sería justo que yo me opusiera.

— Si claro, tienes razón— aceptó Boilin. — Una vez, Mako me dijo que tú eres una de las personas más desinteresadas que ha conocido, creo que él estaba en lo cierto— comentó. Por lo que Korra se sonrojó ligeramente, y de nuevo, le dedicó una sonrisa que la chica reservaba únicamente para él.

— Como sea…— contestó Korra incómoda — tienes que probar el paté, está delicioso— añadió torpemente.

En aquel instante, el chico vio a su hermano al otro lado del salón, y tal como Korra lo predijo, este se encontraba hablando con un par de peces gordos del gobierno de la Ciudad. Fue entonces que un desagradable recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, cuando un par de semanas atrás Boilin se encontró con Tahno en uno de los pasillos de la arena de pro control.

El muy idiota no solo se había atrevido a preguntarle si Korra ya era soltera nuevamente, sino que además agregó: "_oh por favor, tu hermano ya obtuvo lo que quería de ella, ya tiene su "gran puesto en la policía" no la necesita más, dile que la deje en paz como lo hizo con Sato. Los demás estamos esperando una oportunidad…"._ Boilin no era la clase de personas que pierden fácilmente la paciencia, pero aquello había ido demasiado lejos, no iba a permitir que un sujeto como aquel dijera que su hermano tan solo estaba usando a la Avatar como medio para ascender, por lo que casi sin pensarlo, el maestro tierra le dio un puñetazo, borrándole su estúpida sonrisa del rostro.

No fue fácil librarse de las consecuencias de aquello, ya que las reglas eran claras, si golpeas a alguien estas fuera del torneo, punto final. Pero, gracias a la intervención de Korra, Boilin tan solo fue suspendido, no expulsado. Era una suerte que Ciudad Republica estuviera enamorada de su Avatar

— Oye… oye…. — lo llamó Korra en repetidas ocasiones.

— Ah… lo siento no te presté atención, me distraje— comentó Boilin sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? No eres el mismo Boilin de siempre— aseguró Korra, y después, le dedicó su tradicional mohín.

— No es nada…— mintió Boilin — ¿quieres bailar? — preguntó el chico tratando de desviar la atención.

—Si claro— respondió Korra con entusiasmo. Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la pista de baile, en donde comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música lenta.

El maestro tierra estaba completamente seguro de que Tanho tan solo quería meterlo en problemas y sacarlo de la competencia, pero aún así, Boilin no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto por las palabras del capitán de los Lobo-murciélago.

En ese momento, Boilin se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba, y para molestia suya, se trataba de Mako. Nuevamente, un recuerdo desagradable vino a la mente del chico. Pero, esta vez se trataba de la terrible reacción que había tenido su hermano al enterarse que él había acompañado a Korra al Reino de la Tierra.

— _¿En que estabas pensando Boilin?_ — _ preguntó Mako subiendo el tono de voz._

—_ en nada… ella solo me invitó y yo…_

—_Y tú la acompañaste_—_ lo interrumpió Mako quien se veía a punto de estallar._

—_Korra es mi amiga, no podía dejarla ir sola._ —_ comentó Boilin mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo. _

— _¡Eso no es cierto!_ — _ Gritó Mako mientras se levantaba y golpeaba la mesa con fuerza _—_ no finjas, yo sé que aún estas enamorado de ella Boilin. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Tú y yo somos hermanos, pensé que eso era lo más importante _— _dijo. Por un momento, la respiración de Boilin se interrumpió, no entendía como Mako se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Korra, pero, lo que más lo inquietaba era que su hermano mayor fuera capaz de echárselo en cara._

—_ Tú sabes que yo jamás sería capaz de tener nada con Korra a tus espaldas, y ella tampoco. Mako… ella te quiere _—_ dijo Boilin tranquilamente. Una vez dichas estas palabras, Mako se calmó y volvió a sentarse en el asiento frente al maestro tierra._

— _Siento haberte gritado _—_ se disculpó Mako_—_ pero, la verdad es que las cosas no van bien entre los dos, casi nunca nos vemos, y cuando lo hacemos peleamos más y más. _

—_No quiero dejarla, pero no tengo tiempo para esto… yo… yo amo mi trabajo, y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo tan solo "la sombra de la Avatar"._ —_ murmuro cansadamente Mako._

—_Lo sé hermano, lo sé pero la verdad es que tienes que elegir… -dijo Boilin insinuándole a Mako que su relación con Korra no soportaría mucho tiempo más._

—_ Tú no sabes nada… _—_ murmuró con resentimiento el maestro fuego antes de dejar la mesa. _

— Bien… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Estas demasiado silencioso, no pareces tú mismo— dijo Korra mientras levantaba una ceja.

— Oh… me descubriste— exclamó Boilin dramáticamente — no le digas a nadie, pero este traje me aprieta en los lugares menos apropiados— bromeo Boilin susurrando.

— Eeewww Boilin… — se quejó Korra con una expresión de asco — no quería saber eso.

— Tú preguntaste.

—Buen punto— dijo Korra,

Por un momento, Boilin olvidó toda su confusión, y se dejó llevar por la música, mientras que ocasionalmente bromeaba con Korra y probaba ridículos pasos de baile. Algunas de las parejas alrededor de ellos comenzaron a mirarlos con curiosidad, pero, al maestro tierra no le importaba lo que un par de sujetos pudieran pensar de ellos, lo único que importaba era que podía tener ese instante para divertirse con Korra , y olvidar sus problemas, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con ella. Era curioso, pero Boilin siempre había pensado que de no haber sido por la intervención de Mako, la Avatar eventualmente hubiera podido enamorarse de él.

En aquel instante, la banda comenzó a tocar una pieza lenta, por lo que Boilin acercó a Korra a su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura, mientras que aspiraba el aroma característico de la Avatar. Korra dejó caer suavemente su mentón sobre el hombro del muchacho , acercándolos aún más el uno al otro. En aquel momento, el chico sabía que no tenía remedio, estaba completamente enamorado de ella

De repente, Boilin sintió una mirada sobre él, nuevamente, se trataba de Mako, quien lo observaba con resentimiento desde su puesto junto a la jefa Bei Fong. En aquel instante, el chico se vio tentado a alejarse de Korra, pero, rápidamente se arrepintió y tomó una decisión. El maestro tierra levantó su rostro y miró a su hermano a los ojos, lanzándole el reto silencioso para que viniera y lo alejara de la Avatar, si lo hacía, se olvidaría completamente de ella, así perdiera su amistad en el camino.

Mako entendió de inmediato lo que Boilin trataba de hacer, después de todo, nadie lo conocía como él, a veces, parecía que Mako pudiera leerle el pensamiento. El maestro fuego dejó su copa de champagne en la mesa más cercana y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dejar el grupo con el que se encontraba, Lynn Bei Fong lo tomó del antebrazo indicándole que debía permanecer junto a ella.

El maestro fuego le dirigió una mirada desesperada, pero Boilin ya estaba resuelto. Si Mako no era capaz de venir y luchar por Korra, entonces, estaba claro que a él no le importaba tanto quedarse con ella como lo deseaba Boilin. El maestro tierra había esperado desde hacía tiempo atrás una oportunidad como aquella, y en ese lapso sus sentimientos no habían variado, aún la seguía queriendo como al principio, si es que no lo hacía aún más.

Boilin amaba a su hermano más que a nada, pero le había quedado claro que Mako y Korra no eran el uno para el otro, le había dado una oportunidad al maestro fuego, y, aparentemente, este también había decidido.

— Korra… — empezó Boilin mientras dejaba de bailar—¿podríamos salir un momento?- preguntó.

— Claro— dijo Korra sonriente — por los espíritus… cada momento te pones más y más raro —murmuró la chica mientras lo acompañaba a uno de los balcones al lado del salón. Boilin dirigió una última mirada a Mako, quien no intentó disimular su preocupación a pesar de que se encontraba rodeado de gente. Sin embargo, el maestro fuego no se movió.

— ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablarme? — preguntó Korra una vez se encontraron afuera y lejos del bullicio del salón. Boilin tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos y se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

— Korra… se que tu relación con Mako no se encuentra bien, yo sé que ustedes dos nunca se ven, y cuando lo hacen solo pelean, y también sé, que tu estas cansada y que esto no durara mucho. Por eso, quiero decirte que cuando todo haya terminado (porque sé que lo hará) yo estaré para ti, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad— dijo. Korra no respondió en seguida, tan solo permaneció en silencio mientras se mordía el labio. Después, se retiró unos cuantos pasos del chico y le dio la espalda, en tanto pasaba sus manos por su rostro.

Boilin sintió que algo frió le recorría la espina dorsal. Ese era uno de los problemas de Korra, nunca se sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, era como caminar sobre arena movediza, jamás se sabía si se hundiría o si permanecería a salvo.

— Tú sabes que no te puedo dar una respuesta — dijo Korra. — Mako y yo aún estamos juntos, no podría hacerle algo como eso a él, y menos aún con su propio hermano.

— Tienes razón— aceptó Boilin. En ese momento Korra dio un par de pasos hacía él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Después la chica movió sus labios hacia su oreja y murmuró— lo lamento Boilin, pero, _por ahora_ no puede ser…

El maestro tierra entendió de inmediato: ella no se negó completamente, tan solo le dio un "_tal vez, en el futuro_". Nuevamente, los labios de Korra se encontraron con la mejilla de Boilin en un suave beso que lo lleno de felicidad.

—Creo que no estoy de humor para fiestas…— comentó Korra con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. —si Mako pregunta por mi ¿podrías decirle que me fui a la Isla del templo del aire?

— ¿No te vas a despedir de él? — preguntó Boilin sorprendido.

—No. No creo que él me necesite— dijo Korra— adiós Boilin— se despidió mientras le dedicaba una última sonrisa y acariciaba suavemente su hombro de una manera que lo hizo estremecer. La Avatar caminó silenciosamente hacía el salón mientras que el muchacho se recostó en el brandal del balcón con los brazos cruzados, pensando en que a pesar de todo, Mako no los había seguido. Tal vez Boilin no tendría que esperar por mucho más tiempo para estar con Korra, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que los dos eran el uno para el otro.


	3. rechazo Mako-Korra

**Hola a todos, les había prometido a mis lectores de un drabble makorra, y aquí está, espero que les guste, no les dejo el vinculo para que lo lean allí ya que ayer la página estaba fallando y no estoy segura de que funcione.**

**Resumen: Mako está decidido, él quiere a Korra, pero tendrá que aprender a ser paciente y a dejar su cobardía si es que algún día quiere estar con ella.**

**RECHAZO**

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Mako, Boilin y Asami se habían mudado a la Isla del Templo del Aire, y a pesar de que el maestro fuego sabía a la perfección que debía mantenerse alejado de la Avatar, cada día le era más difícil hacerlo.

Por su puesto, al chico le hubiera sido más fácil evitarla si ella no fuera la persona más maravillosa, leal y desinteresada que hubiera conocido, o si Asami no lo tratara con total indiferencia, pero, desafortunadamente, las cosas no podían ser así de sencillas.

— Mako…— lo llamó Asami, al ver que su novio se hallaba muy concentrado observando a Korra bailar ágilmente a través de las puertas giratorias del templo.

— Disculpa, no te estaba poniendo atención, ¿Qué dijiste?— respondió Mako sobresaltado mientras dirigía su atención a tu novia.

— Ahh…— suspiró la chica exasperada— dije… que voy a entrar a la casa, está haciendo frio. ¿Vienes conmigo? — preguntó la chica levantándose y extendiéndole la mano en su dirección.

— No Asami, me siento bien aquí, entraré en un par de minutos— respondió casualmente el chico. Sin embargo, Asami no tomo aquello bien, ya que frunció el seño y murmuró molesta: — haz lo que quieras.

— Asami— exclamo Mako, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el viento, ya que la chica se había marchado sin dejarlo terminar su frase. Por un momento, el maestro fuego se sintió terriblemente culpable, sabía que con acciones como aquellas le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la heredera Sato, y también sabía que ella no se lo merecía.

— _Eres una vergüenza Mako, tan solo eres un cobarde_ — se reprendió mentalmente el maestro fuego al darse cuenta de que aún no tenía el valor suficiente para terminar con Asami.

Un mes atrás, Mako no habría podido elegir entre Korra y Asami, la verdad es que la decisión no era del todo sencilla. La heredera Sato representaba todo lo que él había deseado alguna vez, dinero, prestigio, belleza, ella sencillamente lo tenía todo, era perfecta. Pero, con Korra, el maestro fuego se sentía como si estuviera descubriendo una cara del mundo que hasta ahora le había sido desconocida, cuando estaba con ella, el mundo no parecía un lugar tan siniestro y aterrador . Ella desafiaba todos sus prejuicios, Korra no era egoísta, ni manipuladora, tan solo le interesaba ayudar a los demás, y esto era completamente nuevo para el chico.

Por todo lo anterior, Mako ya estaba seguro de que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, pensó, mientras dirigía una vez más la mirada hacía la hermosa figura que bailaba entre las puertas giratorias.

— Ahhhh…— exhalo Korra completamente exhausta al salir del artefacto. Después, la chica levantó la mirada y se fijó en Mako quien le dedicaba una inusual sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde está Asami?— preguntó sorprendida al notar que los dos se encontraban solos.

— Decidió entrar a la casa, ya está anocheciendo, y ella tenía frio— respondió Mako reacomodándose en su puesto. En ese momento, el chico recordó la jarra con agua que había traído un par de horas más temprano, cuando se enteró de que Korra estaba entrenando a pleno sol.

— ¿Quieres un poco de agua? — preguntó el chico mientras servía un vaso y se lo ofrecía — está algo tibia, pero debes estar sedienta has entrenado muy duro— comentó el chico.

— Lo estoy— respondió Korra en tanto recibía el vaso. Después, la chica tomó una toalla, la puso alrededor de su cuello, y se sentó en el suelo junto a Mako.

Mientras Korra bebía su vaso de agua, Mako volvió a dirigir su atención hacia ella, y no pudo dejar de sentir esa atracción que la Avatar siempre ejercía sobre él, no importaba que se encontrara sucia y con el cabello mojado por el sudor, eso solo lo hacía desearla más, en una forma en la que Mako nunca había querido a nadie.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás mirando chico listo? — Preguntó Korra algo irritada — sé que debo verme horrible pero…

— No, no es eso— se apresuró a corregirla Mako.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? — preguntó Korra. Mako dudó por algunos segundos, pero no pudo darle una respuesta, tan solo se limitó a desviar su mirada hacía el suelo mientras se mordía el labio.

Al principio, Korra no entendió que le sucedía al chico, pero después de unos segundos, comenzó a comprender. Al parecer, Mako aún se sentía confundido entre Asami y ella. La Avatar tomó sus piernas y las abrazó a su pecho, no iba a mentir, aún quería a Mako, pero las circunstancias eran muy diferentes a las de un par de meses antes.

— Mako yo…— trató de decir Korra, pero él no la dejo terminar ya que se paró a toda velocidad, y dijo:

— Korra, quiero que me enseñes un par de movimientos — dijo el chico rápidamente, mientras que ella lo observaba atentamente. Aquella persona en frente suyo no parecía el mismo malhumorado y orgulloso maestro fuego de siempre. Mako hubiera preferido morderse la lengua antes que pedirle ayuda, había algo que no estaba bien en él.

— ¿Tu quieres que te ayude?— preguntó Korra incrédulamente.

— Sí— respondió Mako firmemente— desde la primera vez que te vi practicar fuego control, me di cuenta de que hay algo mal en mí, después de todo, yo tuve que aprender por mi cuenta, jamás tuve un maestro ni nada parecido.

— Pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué me lo pides ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? — preguntó Korra nuevamente. Mako sacudió los hombros ligeramente y le dedicó una mirada de exasperación.

— Oh vamos Korra… por favor no me hagas decirlo en voz alta. Tú sabes por qué no lo hice.

— No Mako, no lo "_sé", _por favor explícamelo— contestó Korra algo molesta. Mako dejó salir un bufido y se pasó las dos manos por el cabello — estoy esperando…— insistió la Avatar.

— Porque soy muy orgulloso y demasiado terco como para pedir ayuda— reconoció el maestro fuego rápidamente — lo admito, ¿estás contenta? — gruñó. Korra no pudo evitar dejar salir una ligera risa, por lo que trató de tapar su boca con sus manos, pero aún así esto solo la hizo reír aún más.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — preguntó Mako arrogantemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Korra emocionada, en tanto se paraba de su puesto y bebía el último sorbo de su vaso de agua — ya terminé. Ahora prepárate chico listo, porque vamos a entrenar— afirmó, por lo que Mako solo sonrió y ligeramente.

La siguiente Hora, Mako y Korra entrenaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ni siquiera en los días previos al torneo pro-control habían dado tanto de sí mismos como en aquella ocasión. El Maestro fuego se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, y una parte de él se sintió culpable, ya que la Avatar se veía aún más cansada de lo que estaba al terminar su entrenamiento de aire control, sin embargo, la intensidad y ferocidad del par de ojos azules que lo miraban en la oscuridad de la noche, le decían que ella aún tenía mucha energía.

Korra le lanzó una ráfaga al rostro, por lo que Mako hizo lo posible por evitarla con una leve inclinación hacia el lado.

— ¡Ese es tu problema! — Exclamó Korra mientras dejaba su posición de ataque — pierdes el equilibrio cuando cambias de posición abruptamente.

— ¿Acaso no es lo que le pasa a todos? — preguntó Mako sintiéndose algo ofendido ante la crítica de Korra.

— Puede ser— aceptó Korra — pero no te pasaría tanto, si tuvieras una correcta postura inicial— comentó. Después, la Avatar caminó hacia él, reacomodó los pies de Mako con los suyos, y tomó sus bíceps ubicándolos de la forma adecuada.

Al sentir las manos de Korra sobre su piel, una especie de corriente eléctrica atravesó su espina dorsal, y por un momento, sintió el mismo deseo que había experimentado al ver a la chica bailar a través de las puertas giratorias. El maestro fuego sacudió los hombros ligeramente para tratar de calmarse.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Korra al notar que Mako estaba incomodo.

— No— mintió Mako. La Avatar siguió ajustando la posición del chico, hasta que se ubico en frente de él con su espalda pegada a su pecho.

—Pon tus manos sobre mis brazos y sigue mis movimientos— le indicó. Mako hizo lo primero, pero, en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto con la piel de la chica, se quedó petrificado.

— Mako…— lo llamó Korra incitándolo a que continuara. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de la Avatar, Mako la volteó, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con la expresión sorprendida de la chica.

Por un breve instante, la mente de Mako se nublo completamente, por lo que el maestro fuego se dejo guiar por el impulso y se inclinó suavemente para alcanzar los labios de Korra. No obstante, ella movió su rostro hacía un lado impidiéndole hacerlo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — le preguntó Korra algo molesta. Mako, quien seguía en el mismo extraño letargo que se había apoderado de él instantes antes, volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, pero nuevamente, la chica lo evitó poniendo dos manos en su pecho.

— Por favor Korra, es solo un…

— No— lo interrumpió Korra, pero Mako volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, por lo que la chica lo empujó con más fuerza y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Finalmente, el encanto en el que Mako estaba sumergido se evaporo en el aire, por lo que tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad, y con ella, a la mirada iracunda de Korra.

— Yo…Yo… lo lamento Korra, no sé que me pasó, pensé que tal vez tu reaccionarías como yo lo hice aquel día en el que me besaste frente a la arena de pro control— balbuceó Mako torpemente mientras se frotaba la enrojecida mejilla. Mientras tanto, Korra lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

La chica apretó los dientes con fuerza, no entendía porque Mako era capaz de recordarle aquel momento, aún estaba avergonzada por lo había sucedido aquella noche, no solo había besado al novio de otra chica sino que además, le rompió el corazón a uno de sus mejores amigos.

— Mako…— empezó Korra completamente furiosa — sabes muy bien que aquello fue un error. Tú tienes a Asami y ella te necesita, lo mejor será que vayas con tu _novia_— dijo Korra poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

— Pero…— trató de decir el chico, quien fue interrumpido por la Avatar.

— No sé a qué estás jugando, pero yo no quiero participar en esto…

— Yo no estoy jugando a nada— le aclaró Mako molesto— es solo que yo… — empezó el maestro fuego. Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Korra, y se dio cuenta de que la ira que había en ellos se extinguía y era remplazada por un toque de esperanza que lo sobrecogió.

— Lo lamento Korra — exhalo Mako cansadamente. De inmediato, la esperanza en los ojos de la Avatar se convirtió en desilusión.

— Si claro… — murmuró la chica sarcásticamente mientras se iba hacía la casa. Mako trató de detenerla tomándola por el antebrazo, pero Korra se soltó de su agarre y continuó hacía la casa sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Korra, por favor escúchame. Yo te…— pidió Mako, por lo que la chica dejó salir un suspiro y se dirigió hacia él con expresión derrotada.

— No Mako, tú escúchame a mí: déjame en paz, olvidemos que todo esto pasó, y por favor vuelve con tu novia, ella te necesita— suspiró Korra. Después, corrió hacía la casa dejando al maestro fuego solo.

— Yo te amo…— concluyo Mako seguro de que ella no podía escucharlo.


	4. inocencia Mako-Korra

**Hola a todos, les traigo nuevamente un pequeño fic makorra, espero que lo disfruten. Ah… por cierto, a aquellos que me hicieron peticiones de fics no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes. Los siguientes van a ser 1) un drabble borra, que me pidieron en tumbrl 2) un angst makorra (el anon que lo pidió solo dijo "que acabe con mis feels") que me pidieron en un Mp de ffnet. Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

** pdt: muchas gracias por sus comentarios de veras me ponen muy feliz. Y por favor... si hay alguien que escriba fics makorra por ahí, por favor que los publique, me muero por leer fics de mi "cuasi OTP" en español. adiós**

**_INOCENCIA _**

Mako jamás había pasado horas tan largas como aquellas en las que tuvo que esperar con Korra la llegada del rally en el que tendrían por fin una pista del paradero de Boilin. Por lo que el muchacho decidió quedarse sentado en su sillón, en silencio, mientras esperaba que anocheciera.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Korra. Mako levantó su mirada, y se encontró con un par de ojos azules llenos de preocupación.

— ¿Que no es obvio? — preguntó el chico con un toque arrogante en su voz— claro que no me encuentro bien— dijo. Al escuchar la respuesta, Korra frunció el seño molesta y se sentó pesadamente junto a él.

— No hay necesidad de que te molestes conmigo, yo solo preguntaba…— murmuro Korra. El maestro miró a la chica rápidamente, y por un instante, se sintió avergonzado. Después de todo, ella no tenía la obligación de ayudarlo, y aún así, lo hacía sin pedir nada a cambio, sin condición alguna.

— Lo lamento, no debí haberte hablado así — murmuró Mako.

— No hay problema — contestó Korra en voz baja - yo sé que esto no ha de ser fácil para ti.

— No, no lo es — comentó Mako quien dejó caer su cabeza sobre el viejo sillón rojo de su departamento.

Los dos maestros se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que el chico sintió que Korra se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla. La respiración de Mako se aceleró al percatarse de esto, no sabía porque, pero la cercanía al avatar lo ponía más y más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo. Y una parte de él, deseaba volver a sentirla tan cerca como lo había estado la noche anterior, en la que ella había dormido sobre su hombro. El chico negó suavemente con la cabeza, como si tratara de desprenderse de estos pensamientos, ya que él sabía a la perfección que pensar de aquella manera de un Avatar no era sensato.

Mako se movió ligeramente en su puesto en tanto trataba de calmarse, pero, sorpresivamente, Korra puso su mano en su frente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Mako sin perder su compostura.

— Solo quiero asegurarme de que no tengas fiebre. De repente te pusiste muy rígido, y tu rostro está algo sonrosado, parece que estuvieras enfermo— dijo Korra con el tono de preocupación que había utilizado momentos atrás.

— No digas tonterías, estoy completamente bien — respondió Mako retirando bruscamente la mano de la chica de su rostro. Korra no dijo nada, pero el maestro fuego sabía que la había ofendido, pues su respiración se aceleró y se alejó ligeramente de él, lo que hiso sentir al chico aún más culpable que antes.

— Korra yo…

— No te disculpes…— lo interrumpió Korra quien había volteado su rostro para que él no pudiera ver su expresión — ya sé que estás nervioso, no tienes que explicármelo.

Mako se la quedó mirando por algunos minutos, pero no halló palabras para disculparse así que cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos. Él hubiese querido que lidiar con Korra fuese más fácil, pero cuando estaba junto a ella se sentía torpe y algo estúpido, como si no pudiera hacer nada bien, y estuviera condenado a ofenderla una y otra vez.

En principio, a Mako no le había gustado la excesiva personalidad de la Avatar, ella era demasiado orgullosa, demasiado arrogante, y en general, ella era demasiado para él… pero, con el tiempo había aprendido a ver detrás de todo aquello para descubrir en Korra una persona algo solitaria y muy, muy ingenua.

— Korra… — empezó Mako tratando de entablar una conversación.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó la chica.

— Me preguntaba… bueno yo… este…

— Pregunta— dijo Korra incitándolo a que continuara.

— Bien… ¿Por qué viniste a Ciudad República?

— Porque Tenzin no podía entrenarme en el Polo Sur. Él dijo que debía esperar, pero yo no quería quedarme sentada cruzada de brazos, así que una noche tomé a Naga, me despedí de mi maestra Katara y de mis padres, y me colé en un barco hacía Ciudad República— dijo muy emocionada. Al escuchar aquella historia, Mako la miró sorprendido.

— Quieres decir… ¿Qué decidiste viajar tu sola, sin dinero y sin permiso de nadie, a una ciudad que no conocías, a miles de kilómetros de tu casa? Es una locura…— opinó el chico.

— Tú no entiendes Mako — trató de justificarse Korra — yo soy la Avatar, y este es mi destino. Mi deber es aprender a usar los cuatro elementos, y ayudar a las personas.

— ¡Ha! — exclamó Mako divertido.

— ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso? — preguntó Korra frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó el maestro fuego pensando que todo aquello del "destino" y "ayudar a las personas" debía ser una especie de broma

— Claro que sí, mis obligaciones como Avatar son lo más importante para mí— dijo Korra seriamente. Mako se la quedó mirando a los ojos por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que ella era completamente sincera. Por un momento, el muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar, jamás había visto a alguien tan inocente como la Avatar, quien no solo había cruzado el mar sola y sin un centavo, sino que además lo había hecho con el único propósito de ayudar a personas que no conocía.

— ¿Es por eso que me estas ayudando? ¿Porque esa es tu labor como Avatar?

— Pues…. S-si — tartamudeó Korra — y porque… bueno, tu sabes, yo pensé que éramos amigos…— completó la chica nerviosa. Mako sonrió al darse cuenta de que Korra temía que él le dijera que no era su amigo.

— Por su puesto, tu y yo somos amigos — asintió Mako, por lo que la chica le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. En aquel momento, Korra miró el reloj de pared que se encontraba frente a ellos.

— Mako — exclamó — son las ocho, pronto será el rally, tenemos que alistarnos.

— Tienes razón — dijo Mako, quien se paró y caminó hacía un par de viejas y sucias bolsas junto a la entrada del sótano. De ellas, el chico sacó un viejo abrigo y un sombrero en igual estado, que habían comprado esa tarde en una tienda de beneficencia.

— Ponte esto Korra— le indicó el maestro fuego mientras le lanzaba las dos prendas. Korra las atrapó, y se las puso rápidamente. Después, se volteó y le preguntó a Mako:

— ¿Cómo me veo? — el maestro fuego la miró de reojo, y se dio cuenta de que su rostro no estaba completamente oculto, lo cual podía ser un problema, ya que la chica había aparecido en cada uno de los diarios y revistas de Ciudad Republica, cualquiera podría reconocerla.

— No es suficiente — contestó Mako pensativamente.

— ¿Cómo que no es suficiente? — preguntó Korra — no es justo, tu tan solo usas un sombrero, y yo tengo que usar el armario completo— arguyó la chica en un tono un tanto infantil.

— Puede ser, pero yo tan solo soy un "don nadie", tú eres la Avatar — dijo, por lo que Korra tan solo le dedico un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. En aquel instante, el chico se froto el cuello tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su problema, fue allí, cuando recordó la existencia de su bufanda.

Mako paso sus dedos por el viejo tejido rojo, y dudo por un momento, ya que aquella pieza significaba mucho para él, pues era el único recuerdo de su papá, la misma que lo hacía sentir seguro en las tenebrosas noches de las calles de Ciudad Republica. En aquel momento, el maestro fuego levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de expectantes ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad. Fue allí cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar desprotegida a Korra, ella había puesto todo en juego por ayudarlo, aún cuando no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

— Toma — dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la bufanda — usa esto, te cubrirá el rostro— continuó Mako mientras se la ponía alrededor del cuello.

En ese momento, el maestro fuego volvió a encontrarse con la mirada de la Avatar, y una ola de pánico se apoderó de él. En realidad, ninguno de los dos sabía a lo que se enfrentaban, pero aún así esa loca e ingenua chica estaba dispuesta a poner su seguridad por ayudar a un par de ratas callejeras de Ciudad República, a pesar de que su vida era mil veces más valiosa que la de Boilin y Mako juntos, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era darle aquella vieja prenda y esperar a que ella estuviera a salvo.

— Mantén esa bufanda contigo, yo la uso como una especie de "amuleto de la buena suerte" — dijo Mako seriamente.

— Si — respondió Korra quien también se veía algo ansiosa.

Mako se colocó cuidadosamente su gorra, y observó una última vez a la Avatar, quien se veía más pequeña escondida tras todas aquellas capas de ropa, y, por un momento, el chico deseó que no vieran ninguna escena aterradora aquella noche, como esas a las que el maestro fuego se había acostumbrado durante su tiempo en las triadas, ya que odiaría que toda aquella inocencia de los ojos de Korra se perdiera por culpa de las calles de la ciudad.

— Korra — empezó Mako al salir del sótano — prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado.

— Lo haré si tú me lo prometes.

— Te lo prometo…

— Entonces, yo también te lo prometo.


	5. Soñar no cuesta nada Mako-Korra RatingM

**SOÑAR NO CUESTA NADA**

**ADVERTENCIA:** **esto es más porno que fic, y esta fuerte en comparación a otros fics que he escrito (aunque tampoco es que esté taaan fuerte)**, así que si siguen con ganas de leer, son bienvenidos, pero quedan advertidos. Sé que a pesar de la advertencia pasarán y lo leerán, no es por nada que mis oneshot raiting M tienen más Hits que mis otros fics ¬_¬… y eso que el fandom de LOK no es el más pervertido que conozco (couff*, fandom de Naruto, couff, couff*) .

Ohhh… por cierto, esto se los dedico a mis pervertidas lectoras de Tumbrl, que dijeron que era buena idea que lo publicara a pesar de que se me hubiera ido un poquito la mano (solo fue un poquito, todavía podría hacerlo más fuerte) y les agradezco a todos aquellos que siguen incluyendo este y mis otros fics en sus categorías y me siguen dejando reviews, esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo, como les había prometido, el próximo será un borra, (es que este era demasiado pervertido como para dejarlo pasar T_T) y si tienen alguna petición no duden en dejarla.

Este fic tiene lugar durante el torneo pro control en el periodo en el que Korra y Boilin estuvieron saliendo. En fin… no los molesto más, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Mako se encontraba acostado en su cama, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, mientras que el suave sonido de jazz inundaba el sótano de la habitación. Aquella noche, el maestro fuego había cancelado su cita con Asami, ya que quería un rato para relajarse mientras escuchaba buena música, sin embargo, el chico estaba lejos de imaginarse que algo dañaría su velada.

— Ven Korra— gritó Boilin emocionado mientras la sostenía de la mano y la jalaba a través de las escaleras hacía el sótano en que vivían el maestro tierra y su hermano.

— Espera Boilin— contestó Korra suavemente mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa. Mako se quedó en silencio mientras que escuchaba sus pasos resonar en el viejo piso de madera. De repente, el maestro fuego palideció al escuchar la puerta abrirse, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía decirles que se encontraba allí, o sencillamente, fingir que se encontraba durmiendo.

Su hermano y la Avatar habían salido por casi una semana, y Mako había resentido cada segundo de esto, no podía creer que aunque saliera con la muy perfecta Asami Sato, pensara en otra chica muy diferente a su novia.

No era que a Mako no le simpatizara Korra, todo lo contrario, últimamente pensaba en ella mucho más de lo necesario, lo que no le gustaba, era como lo hacía sentir, tan lleno de una extraña necesidad, como si se encontrara ansioso cada vez que se hallaba cerca de ella.

A pesar de todo, Mako se había mantenido alejado de Korra, pues sabía que no tenía ningún sentido intentar estar con la Avatar, ella estaba en una liga completamente diferente a la del maestro fuego, probablemente, algún día, la Avatar miraría hacia el pasado y recordaría aquel viejo equipo de pro control, y lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se acordaría de sus nombres, después de todo, ella estaba destinada para la grandeza.

Lo que Mako no entendía, era que Boilin no comprendiera aquello, el maestro fuego no podía creer que su hermano pequeño fuera tan estúpido, como para pensar que sería buena idea salir con alguien como Korra. una parte de Mako, quería que su hermano tuviera tanto miedo y precaución como él la tenía, desafortunadamente, Boilin nunca había sido el más precavido de los dos, además, el maestro fuego haría lo que fuera por Boilin, aunque esto significara tener que renunciar a sus propios sentimientos.

Finalmente, Mako opto por quedarse callado y fingir que dormía, por lo que se encogió en su cama y cubrió ligeramente su cabeza con las cobijas, lo suficiente, para que le permitiera ver la escena que tenía lugar en la primera planta del sótano.

— Vaya…— comentó Korra maravillada al tiempo que entraba en la habitación. Por un momento, Mako se sintió avergonzado, no quería que la Avatar viera aquel sótano, por eso no la había llevado allí a pesar de que llevaban meses entrenando — realmente no mentías Boilin, ustedes tienen una vista maravillosa — dijo.

Mako Bajo un poco las cobijas para ver la expresión de Korra, pero no logró hacerlo, ya que ella se encontraba mirando hacía la ventana que daba hacia la bahía de Yue. A pesar de todo, el chico se sintió satisfecho, ya que la había hecho feliz con algo tan sencillo como eso.

En ese momento, Korra y Boilin se sentaron en el viejo sillón rojo en la primera planta, por lo que Mako tuvo una mejor vista de la pareja, después, los dos pasaron cerca de una hora contando anécdotas y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Nuevamente, Mako sintió una punzada de envidia, ya que él nunca había tenido una relación especialmente cercana a la Avatar, curiosamente, el había sido el culpable, la había alejado y la había tratado fríamente todo con el propósito de mantenerse alejado de ella por el bien de su hermano pequeño a quien obviamente le había gustado la chica desde el principio.

De repente, las voces en la planta baja se acallaron por lo que Mako se quitó las cobijas y se levantó para averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido. Lentamente, el chico bajó la escalera y caminó silenciosamente hasta su improvisada cocina al otro lado del sótano, allí, tomó un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un solo trago. Después, miró fijamente el sofá en donde se encontró con Boilin y Korra durmiendo, mientras que la chica tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su hermano...

_En ese instante, Mako sintió que no aguantaría más, así que caminó hacia el viejo sofá rojo._

_— Ven aquí Korra— dijo Mako seriamente mientras tomaba la mano de la maestra agua._

_— ¿Mako? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — preguntó la chica soñolienta en tanto el maestro fuego la guiaba fuera del sillón._

_— Oye Mako ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — dijo Boilin algo molesto mientras que se levantaba._

_— Silencio Boilin. Yo te dije que no era buena idea salir con Korra, así que no digas nada más, será mejor que salgas de casa — le ordenó Mako en voz alta mientras lo detenía con la mano. _

_— Si Mako, como digas— contestó Boilin, después, el chico salió del sótano y dejó la habitación._

_— Mako… no entiendo que estás…— trató de decir Korra, sin embargo, ella no pudo continuar ya que el maestro fuego la beso en los labios. Por un momento, Mako estuvo listo para recibir una fuerte bofetada, pero, en cambio ella correspondió su beso con mayor intensidad._

_Mako avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante, lo que provocó que Korra retrocediera, hasta que la chica no le quedó más opción que dejarse caer en el sillón rojo detrás de ella. Después, el muchacho se ubico cuidadosamente sobre ella, para evitar lastimarla con su peso, mientras que comenzaba a besarla nuevamente en los labios._

_Conforme pasaban los minutos, los besos de Mako se hacían más y más intensos, mientras que ella se los correspondía con mayor intensidad, por lo que el aire entre los dos, se llenó de una calidez que le quitaba el aliento. _

_— Korra… — suspiró Mako entre suspiros en tanto separaba sus labios de los de la Avatar, y bajaba hacia el arco del cuello de Korra, por lo que ella gimió suavemente palabras que el chico no alcanzó a entender. Por su parte, el maestro fuego siguió besándola mientras que sus manos se movían desde la cintura hasta la cadera de la maestra agua en tanto él memorizaba las suaves curvas._

_Finalmente, Mako tomó valor para introducir una de sus manos en el pantalón de Korra, y acarició suavemente la parte lateral de su muslo, mientras que su otra mano luchaba por bajar el pantalón de la Avatar, justo cuando se encontraba a medio camino, el maestro fuego se separó del cuello de Korra y se levantó para observarla detenidamente._

_La imagen le quitó el aliento a Mako, ya que se encontró de frente con los hermosos ojos azules de Korra brillando por el deseo, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la piel morena de sus piernas completamente descubiertas. _

_Nuevamente, el muchacho volvió a besar los labios de la maestra agua, mientras acariciaba sus muslos, en aquel momento, Mako sintió que la Avatar abrazaba sus fuertes piernas a su torso, disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos, y haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran ligeramente. _

_El maestro fuego suspiró al sentir a Korra tan cerca de él, y llevó sus manos hasta el extremo de la camisa de la chica, lentamente, Mako la acarició por debajo de la tela, hasta que alcanzó uno de sus senos, y comenzó a tocar el endurecido pezón de Korra, por lo que los suspiros de la chica se intensificaron. Al escuchar esto, el maestro fuego le quitó la camisa rápidamente._

_Nuevamente. Mako pudo tener una clara vista de Korra quien ahora tan solo vestía su ropa interior. Para su sorpresa, la Avatar se levantó suavemente y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Alejándose unos cuantos centímetros del chico. Por su parte, Mako no supo cómo reaccionar, tan solo se la quedó viendo detenidamente mientras esperaba su próximo movimiento. _

_Korra se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios levemente, con un movimiento tan suave que le quito el aliento, por un momento, Mako se perdió en el beso, la Avatar era hermosa, había algo en ella por fuera de este mundo, algo que no tenían ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que había estado._

_De repente el chico sintió las manos de Korra bajar por su torso, por lo que nuevamente, perdió el aliento, hasta que ella se detuvo en su pene._

_— Ahh… Korra — suspiró Mako._

_— ¿Te lastime? — preguntó Korra asustada._

_— No — exhalo Mako casi sin aliento. Al oír aquello, Korra volvió a poner sus manos cuidadosamente sobre Mako, y comenzó a moverlas con mucho cuidado mientras que el maestro fuego seguía suspirando una y otra vez. Lentamente, el chico subió su mirada y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos claros, expectantes e inocentes de Korra. aquello lo descompuso, por lo que el chico tomo firmemente la mandíbula de la Avatar y la beso nuevamente, en tanto ella seguía complaciéndolo. _

_— Acuéstate— le ordenó Mako a Korra al sentir que ya no resistiría por mucho más._

_— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó Korra._

_— No te preocupes, confía en mí— respondió Mako mientras rozaba con su mano suavemente la parte interna de los muslos de Korra. _

_— Oh… Mako— gimió Korra al sentir sus dedos. Mako no podía creer lo sensible que era, por lo que el chico presionó un poco más fuerte en su piel._

_— ¡Mako! — exclamó nuevamente Korra levantándose ligeramente. El maestro fuego la empujo suavemente hacía el sofá, se ubico con cuidado sobre ella y rió por lo bajo. _

_— Tranquila— le susurro Mako al oído — no siquiera te he tocado, no seas impaciente._

_— ¿Cómo que ni siquiera me has tocado? _

_— je, je, sabes a lo que me refiero— bromeó Mako._

_— No, no lo sé chico listo, no sé a qué te… ¡oh!…— Korra no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Mako metió su mano por la parte inferior de su ropa interior, pasando por sus pliegues, hasta llegar al punto más sensible de la Avatar._

_Korra tan solo suspiró más y más rápido, mientras que dejaba salir un par de gemidos, al sentir que aquello no era suficiente, Mako aumentó la velocidad._

_— Mako no… — exhaló Korra mientras agarraba su muñeca con ambas manos._

_— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó Mako descaradamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa._

_— No — respondió Korra sin el menor asomo de vergüenza, en tanto retiraba sus manos y las ponía junto a su cabeza._

_—Como quieras— agregó Mako antes de dirigirle una última mirada y besarla nuevamente en los labios. Sin separarse de ella, el maestro fuego tomó los vendajes de la parte superior de Korra y se los quitó con un rápido movimiento, por lo que los senos de la chica saltaron ligeramente, aquello solo hizo que el muchacho se excitara aún más. _

_— Quédate quieta— le susurro Mako a Korra mientras que se acomodaba suavemente entre sus piernas._

_— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — preguntó la Avatar entre ansiosa y agresiva._

_— Tranquila, no te hare nada que tu no quieras— la calmó Mako, mientras que acariciaba suavemente los hombros de la chica. Korra se mordió el labio, luego, le dedico una mirada llena de resolución, y asintió._

_— Hazlo, pero ten cuidado — murmuró Korra. _

_Mako asintió, y lentamente entró en ella. Korra era tan estrecha, que el menor roce lo hacía temblar de placer, y por un momento, el chico pensó en dejarse llevar y aumentar la velocidad, pero, luego recordó que la Avatar le dio su confianza, por lo que no podía lastimarla. _

_— Mako, es demasiado… — volvió a suspirar Korra. Al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la chica, Mako sintió ganas de abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una expresión llena de ternura en el rostro de la Avatar. _

_— Korra…— suspiró Mako en tanto aumentaba la velocidad. Los gemidos de Korra aumentaron y el chico sintió que las manos de la Avatar aferrarse a su espalda como si su vida dependiera de ello, de seguro aquello dejaría marca, pero al maestro fuego no le importó, ni siquiera le importó que pudiera pensar Asami al verlas, en lo único en que podía pensar era en aquella salvaje chica que se encontraba debajo de él._

_Mako cerró sus ojos y movió sus manos desde las caderas de Korra hasta su trasero acercando así su pelvis más a la de la chica. Reacomodándola en una nueva posición. El maestro fuego se sentó en el sofá, con la Avatar sobre sus piernas enfrentándolo. Nuevamente, con el mayor de los esfuerzos, Mako abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a la Avatar quien parecía completamente perdida en el calor del momento, suavemente, él volvió a besarla en los labios mientras que sentía el suave balanceo de los senos de Korra golpear contra su propio pecho. _

_El maestro fuego alzo una de sus manos y comenzó a masajear el pecho de Korra mientras que esta gemía más y más fuerte su nombre. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, en especial, porque había querido tocar de aquella manera a la Avatar desde hacía tiempo atrás, aunque ella estuviera lejos de sospechar el efecto que causaba en él._

_— Mako— gritó Korra, quien aparentemente había llegado al orgasmo, considerando la extraña manera en que arqueaba su espalda. _

_Por su parte, Mako siguió entrando hasta que finalmente terminó en ella. Por unos breves instantes, la vista del maestro fuego se nublo, y no pudo pensar más que en aquella sensación de placer que le producía tener la suave forma de la Avatar apretada contra su propio cuerpo. _

_Con dificultad, Mako salió de Korra, y se ubico al lado de ella, mientras recobraba el aliento. Después, la abrazó y hundió su rostro en el cabello de la Avatar. Todo había sido tan perfecto, casi como un sueño._

_— Te amo Mako— suspiró Korra. _

_— Yo también te amo— respondió Mako mientras que se hundía aún más en el cabello de Korra y se perdía en su aroma._

Mako sacudió su cabeza, se volteo, abrió el grifo del lavaplatos y metió su nuca debajo del chorro del agua fría. Jamás había tenido una fantasía tan vivida como aquella, ni tan grafica, y sobre todo, tan poco realista.

El maestro fuego se rio silenciosamente de sí mismo y de sus locas hormonas de adolecente, jamás se le ocurriría hacer todo aquello con Korra durante la primera vez de la chica. Además, estaba seguro de que en la vida real las cosas no resultarían tan fáciles como en sus sueños, Boilin no aceptaría de buena gana renunciar a la Avatar, ni Korra sería tan sumisa como en aquellas fantasías, ni su situación con Asami se solucionaría con tan solo desasearlo, y aparte de todo, Mako no amaba a Korra, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba, o mejor dicho, le encantaba, pero aún no estaba seguro de poder decir que la "amaba" lo que quiera que aquello significara. Pero, como bien decía el dicho, soñar no cuesta nada.

— Mako — lo llamó Korra quien se veía somnolienta mientras se frotaba los ojos. — no sabíamos que estabas aquí ¿te despertamos? — preguntó la chica suavemente.

Por su parte Mako se la quedó mirando por algunos segundos, la Korra de la vida real era mucho más tentadora que la de sus fantasías, esta llevaba el cabello despeinado y su ropa mal acomodada por haber dormido en su sillón. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que se estaba excitando nuevamente, el maestro fuego se volteó rápidamente para evitar que ella se diera cuenta.

— No, pero no deberías perder la noción del tiempo de semejante manera, el concejal Tenzín ha de estar furioso — dijo Mako mientras se servía un vaso de agua fría. Después, lo bebió rápidamente, pero su excitación no disminuyó.

— Probablemente…— murmuró Korra algo nerviosa.

—Tendrás que darle una explicación.

— No te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo— dijo Korra casi alegremente. Al escuchar la voz de la chica, Mako se estremeció, le dolía mucho, y tener a la protagonista de sus fantasías en su cocina luciendo especialmente hermosa no lo ayudaba.

—Mako, ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó Korra mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía la mano en el hombro. Al sentir la piel de la Avatar entrar en contacto con la suya, Mako sintió su erección empeorar, por lo que retiro la mano de la chica bruscamente.

Mako miró por encima del hombro a Korra, y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas, en tanto se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior.

— Lo lamento Korra— murmuró Mako sin atreverse a darle la cara por miedo a ella se diera cuenta.

— Si claro— dijo la chica ofendida— a veces eres un patán— concluyó.

— No entiendo porque te desagrado tanto, ya me quedó claro que no te gusto, pero no entiendo porque no podemos seguir siendo amigos— dijo Korra, en un tono tan triste que llenó de culpa a Mako. Pero, a pesar de todo, el maestro fuego no podía decirle en voz alta que era lo que sucedía, no podía decirle que la verdad era que él no pretendía ser su amigo.

— No es eso Korra, no me desagradas, es más, tu sabes que yo quiero ser tu amigo es solo que… que… tengo mucho calor, y preferiría que no me tocaras en este momento— mintió Mako, sin embargo, su excusa había sido tan patética que ella nunca le creería.

— ¿Y por eso no eres capaz de mirarme? — preguntó Korra malhumorada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Yo… No…No… Yo… por favor Korra no insistas, mañana hablaremos, por favor ahora no… yo no puedo, desde que regresé de mi cita con Asami no me he sentido bien — balbuceo Mako con un evidente nerviosismo, desesperado, el maestro fuego volvió a meter su nuca bajo el agua fría del lavaplatos, y al sacarla, volvió a dedicarle una breve mirada a Korra por encima de su hombro.

La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad, pero, de repente, los ojos de Korra se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se sonrosaron ligeramente, como si hubiera entendido todo.

— Oh… yo… yo… mejor me voy— tartamudeó Korra mientras se frotaba el brazo. Después, le dio la espalda y volvió a su lugar junto a Boilin.

Mientras tanto, Mako solo quería que un gigantesco hoyo en la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara entero. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado como en aquella ocasión, ella lo había descubierto, ahora no solo iba a pensar que era un pervertido, sino que además estaba fantaseando con otra chica.

— Idiota, idiota— repitió el maestro fuego mientras golpeaba el mesón del lavaplatos con el puño. Al parecer, los sueños a veces si tienen un precio.

* * *

Pdt: sé que muchos estarán pensando que la escena en cuestión fue algo OCC, pero, recuerden que esto fue una fantasía de Mako, y las fantasías no suelen tener mucha lógica, lo que significa que él debía ser el protagonista, y todo resultaría en ella tal y como Mako quería, independientemente a lo que pudiera ocurrir en la realidad.


End file.
